


Pretty words manipulate

by withalittlebitofsavage (quietlyintoemptyspaces)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Past Child Abuse, Poetry, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlyintoemptyspaces/pseuds/withalittlebitofsavage
Summary: Pretty words manipulateYou should never trust a liar





	

Pretty words manipulate

You should never trust a liar

Your daddy blamed you

And your husband blamed me

All these candy sweet lies

Just look where we ended up

You think you landed a prince

But he put me in the dungeon

It's nice enough to look at

An ordinary room

Except for when he visits

He tells me not to tell and I don't

You seem happy living your fairytale

Even when he smiles and says "I told your mother"

And you smile back and say "okay"

Maybe you deserve each other after all


End file.
